A New Beginning
by Idalia
Summary: You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain. The death of a friend drove Sonic the Hedgehog over the edge, leading to a ravaged world. The death of his daughter brought him back to reality. Now he must adjust to the future he fled to, where the Freedom Fighters protect Mobotropolis from the former warlord, Ivo Robotnik, without revealing his past.
1. Prologue

**Me: Could it be? Is it really? It is! An update! And here it is, the third installment in my trilogy. Only two people voted in my poll, and the result was this. I guess you guys are more interested in me working on this than my DP or WoW stories(which, by the way, I'm rewriting the WoW one)…I don't blame you, I love working on my trilogy. Anyways. Many of you have seemed…unenthused about the Doctor, and confused as to who he was. Well! By now, you lot must know I'm a fan of Doctor Who…well, he just so happens to be the main character of the show. Due to his time and space travel capabilities…well. He's important to get this started. Hope you enjoy! One note though. I AM NOT FOLLOWING THE COMICS OR SATAM TV SHOW. I'm just using the characters from the comics.** _ **I don't own any characters in this fanfic!**_ **Well. Except Idalia.**

' _ **Dark Sonic's thoughts'**_

' _Sonic's thoughts'_

When Sonic walked onto the TARDIS, Idalia right behind him, he chuckled when he heard her gasp of amazement. He shared a knowing look with the Doctor when she ran outside and all the way around it before ending back up inside.

"It's bigger on the inside!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and the Doctor just grinned while Donna shook her eyes at the boys antics.

"While she runs around marveling at your technology Doctor, you can explain to me this plan you three worked out while I was gone."

Looking up from where he was running around the console, the Doctor smiled at Sonic.

"Just give me a second to get the TARDIS into flight and I'll explain."

Sonic shrugged and walked over to the car seats before flopping down and crossing his arms. Donna came over and sat down on the other seat, offering him a friendly smile. He smiled back and continued watching the Doctor dash around the console, pressing buttons, pulling levels and hitting it with a small sledgehammer every now and then. Finally he turned around and leaned against the console, pressing back against it when Idalia dashed past and down a new hallway. Sonic chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm glad she didn't let me talk her out of coming with me."

The Doctor smiled and nodded at him.

"Yes, well, it's very hard to say no to your daughter…especially if she gives you those sad eyes all children seem to be good at."

Sonic looked at the Doctor curiously.

"You say that as if you were a father yourself Doctor."

The Doctor smiled again, if a bit sadly this time.

"I was at one point. Not anymore though. Anyways! The plan! I love a plan, always brilliant."

Sonic rolled his eyes and Donna shook her head.

"Would help if you told him what the plan WAS Spaceman."

Sonic snickered at the indignant look on the Doctor's face.

"I was getting there! Now, your daughter has a pretty solid theory about Chaos energy and Gaia energy being incompatible. She explained what she's heard of your problem and I think I may have something that will prevent you from having to change forms in the mornings and evenings. I've encountered thousands of different races, and more than a few shapeshifters. Those who have involuntary shapeshifts have made devices to stay in their form of choice, no matter the circumstances."

Sonic closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"It sounds like it would solve one problem, but what do I do about my other? I can't ever go back there Doctor…I can't face those I've hurt so badly."

The Doctor frowned and went to answer but was interrupted by Idalia rocketing into the console room again and running into Sonic, clinging to him.

"Don't worry dad, I've thought of that too! I asked the Doctor to take us into the future a couple thousand years. They'll have forgotten all about it by then, and it's a fresh start…for both of us."

Sonic hugged Idalia close, a tear dripping down his face. When he let her go, he immediately went cross-eyed to stare at the bracelet-type thing that the Doctor shoved in his face.

"Eh…why are you giving me a bracelet Doctor?"

Donna smiled at the face the Doctor made.

"It's not a bracelet, it's a moesashi no senshi!"

Sonic, Idalia and Donna just looked blankly at the Doctor, who rolled his eyes.

"It's the device I was talking about earlier. If you put it on, you won't ever change out of the form you're currently in, as long as there's no need for a special type of energy."

Sonic took it, looking closely at the flame-like patterns that seemed to be engraved into the metal.

" _ **Hah, you really think that silly little trinket is going to prevent me? Use it if you think it'll help, but I'll take over eventually. Just you wait."**_

Closing his eyes and trying to block out his Dark sides words, Sonic clipped the bracelet on his wrist, hiding it underneath the long white fur.

"Thank you Doctor. The less chance of someone recognizing me, the better."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I do believe your daughter said a couple thousand years. I'm positive no one will ever recognize you, no matter WHAT you look like."

Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, well, there's this little thing called the universe hating me. If there's even a small chance of someone recognizing me, they will. Life makes itself difficult for me."

Idalia giggled, earning another smile from Sonic.

"Well Doctor? How far are you taking us then?"

The Doctor dashed around the console, hitting buttons, pulling levers and occasionally smacking the console with a small sledgehammer.

"I was thinking maybe 4000 years, since according to your daughter's story, that's how long you missed after the first incident. Plus, the future could use your help."

Sonic growled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I just can't get away with ignoring that kind of stuff, can I?"

Sonic teetered and nearly fell backwards when Idalia ran into him again.

"Pleeeease dad? It would be fun, I wanna help people! Miss Fiona always told me that with great power comes great responsibility. What's the point of you and I having our abilities and not helping?"

Sonic sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Alright Doctor…bring us to when we're needed most. Maybe I can atone for what I've done by helping better the future…"

The Doctor grinned and pulled another lever, sending the TARDIS rocketing into the time vortex.

"Allons'y!"

 **Me: Alrighty then! That's the prologue, and if I can keep my attention focused long enough to get it done, the first full-length chapter will be up by tomorrow evening! Don't hold me to it though, I've got to pack as well, since I'm going to visit some family. See you all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: And I'm back once again, to bring you all another chapter of A New Beginning! Now, I've done some serious thinking about where I want to go with this one, and I think I've worked it out to where I'll enjoy writing it even more than the one before this. (And trust me, I had a ball writing Dark Sonic) I hope you guys end up enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. And I'm so sorry it's taken me so long. First semester of second year is definitely the hardest yet! We've already had about 4 workshops and 6 quizzes, and a lot more to come.**

 **Brightshadow: Idalia doesn't own any characters save the OC.**

 **Review Reply:**

 _ilovebotdf111: Thanks! I do try to make it so it keeps people's attention. Good to know I'm succeeding!_

 _ **Unknown location, unknown time**_

A wheezing, groaning noise, and the appearance of a strange blue box went unnoticed by the blue and green speedsters fighting in the clearing of the Great Forest. As the door of the box opened, the green speedster ran off, followed closely by the blue one…but not before the werehog opening the door caught a look at him. With wide eyes, Sonic turned to look at the Doctor.

"Did I really just see what I think I did?"

Idalia looked at her father then back at the Doctor.

"What's going on? Why's there someone that looks like dad?"

The Doctor looked up from the screen at the console.

"Well it is 4000 years in the future, and your son Pyre did survive. Is it really so hard to believe that you have some descendants, and that they might end up looking like you?"

Sonic scowled.

"He's probably got my name too, doesn't he?"

The Doctor grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"You're going to have to go by a different name. Any ideas?"

Donna smiled as she looked over the annoyed werehog.

"Why not go by Hunter? Makes quite a bit of sense with your appearance. Better than anything Spaceman here could come up with too I'm betting."

Sonic grinned at Donna and the indignant look on the Doctor's face and chuckled.

"She's probably right. You were horrible at names when I first met you, and I highly doubt that's changed. Hunter it is then."

 _ **Outside the TARDIS**_

Sally, Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor were staring at the strange blue box sitting at the edge of the clearing that Sonic and Scourge had just been fighting in.

"Rotor, are you getting any readings off this thing?"

The purple walrus nodded.

"It's giving off quite a few strange energy readings that I can't recognize. What about NICOLE?"

-I too am getting strange energy readings off this object, nor can I identify them. Apologies Princess.-

Sally shook her head.

"It's okay NICOLE. Bunnie, what do you say we investigate this up close?"

The rabbit with 3 mechanical limbs nodded.

"Fine, but ahm goin' first Sal-gal."

The coyote with them whimpered nervously."

"Perhaps it eez a bad idea. I am not liking this feeling I am getting."

Sally and Bunnie exchanged looks before standing up from behind the bush they were crouched in and approached the box. Raising a paw to knock, Bunnie jumped back and shielded the princess when the door opened.

 _ **Inside the TARDIS, a minute earlier**_

"Well then! What do you say about going out to explore a bit now?"

Idalia exchanged a look with her father and nodded at the Doctor.

"You first Doctor."

Opening the doors of the TARDIS and stepping outside, the Doctor disappeared from sight, and Donna followed. When the sound of raised voices and an exclamation of 'What?!' from the Doctor reached Hunter's ears, he snarled and dropped to all fours, charging out the doors and pushing his way in front of the Doctor. The sight that presented itself to him almost had him laughing at it. A chipmunk and rabbit sapient were aiming weapons at the Doctor, but at Hunter's sudden appearance, they had switched to him. He heard the rabbit talking to the chipmunk in a southern accent. Perking up his ears, he focused on them so he could hear them, still snarling deep in his throat.

"Sal, how'd they all fit in there? That things tiny and we never saw anyone go inside when it appeared."

"Never mind that Bunnie, what are sapients doing with Overlanders?"

At that, Hunter stopped snarling and looked at the two sapients, and then at the Doctor before bursting out laughing.

"Looks like you've been mistaken as a human yet again Doctor."

The two sapients, who had also been joined by a purple walrus and a coyote, stared at Hunter, then the Doctor before Donna turned to the Doctor and went off on him.

"Why is it every single planet you bring me to, either you do something to get us into trouble, the dominant species automatically think we're enemies, or there's some alien trying to take over or destroy the planet?"

The chipmunk stepped forward, preventing the Doctor from answering.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and how did you get here? We apologize for automatically assuming you're enemies, but sapients have a bad relationship with…humans? I'm assuming that's another word for Overlanders."

Sally couldn't help but smile at the young green hedgehog who had pushed her way to the front to see what was going on. She also noticed the smile on the wolflike hedgehog's face when he looked at her. They were obviously related somehow. Siblings maybe? She shook her head to clear it of stray thoughts when the man they had called the Doctor started to answer her.

"Hullo! I'm the Doctor, this is my companion Donna, the green hedgehog is Idalia, and the hedgewolf is her father, Hunter. We really weren't planning on staying long, just dropping those two off and saying good-bye."

Sally nodded.

"Well I'm Sally, the rabbit is Bunnie, the walrus is Rotor and the coyote is Antoine. Pardon if it seems a bit intrusive, but where exactly are you from?"

Hunter scowled and went to answer but the Doctor put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"You probably wouldn't know my planet, nor Donna's, but Hunter and Idalia here are actually from this planet…just many years in the past. Hunter's an old friend of mine, and he didn't feel like raising Idalia in their time was the best option…pretty much the whole planet was ravaged, so it was hard to find food and shelter. When I heard about this, well, I came and got them to bring them here with the TARDIS!"

Sally shook her head.

"TARDIS?"

The Doctor grinned.

"Pardon. It's my space-time ship. TARDIS stands for…"

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space!"

The look on the Doctor's face when Idalia interrupted him had Hunter and Donna snickering, and an amused grin sneaking on to the faces of the other sapients in the clearing.

"Well Hunter, I think it's about time Donna and I moved on. Planets to see, new races to encounter, lots of running to do!"

Leaning down to give Hunter a hug, the Doctor whispered quickly in his ear, only loud enough for Hunter himself to hear him.

"Listen, I know you wanted to keep where and when you were from a secret, but they need to know. They're the Freedom Fighters, fighting against this times Robotnik, who's taken over most of the planet. They're a guerilla group striking at him led by Princess Sally Acorn. By telling them where you're from, it's given you a bit of their trust…enough for them to bring you to Knothole, which is their base of operations and ask you two to start trial positions as members of the Freedom Fighters. Don't try to hide Idalia's speed from them, and whatever you do, DON'T tell them your real name unless they figure it out."

Releasing Hunter, the Doctor straightened up and patted Idalia on the head.

"Good-bye Idalia."

Once the Doctor stepped back, Donna swept in and gave both sapients a startling hug as well.

"Stay safe you two. I haven't known you for long, but I like you. Don't go getting yourselves killed!"

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine Donna. Don't worry about me. I'd be more worried about where that madman's going to be taking you!"

The Doctor gave Hunter an indignant look.

"I am not a madman Hunter!"

Hunter smirked.

"Yes you are Doctor. You're a madman in a box. You've not changed since I was a child. Just a bit less depressed."

With a final significant look at Hunter, the Doctor and Donna went into the TARDIS, which faded with the same wheezing, groaning noise from when it had appeared, leaving Hunter and Idalia in a clearing with most members of the Freedom Fighters. Sally stepped forward and held a hand out.

"My name is Princess Sally Acorn, leader of the Freedom Fighters. I'd like to invite you and Idalia to come to Knothole."

 **Me: Well…I'm gonna go hide now. I'm a bit wary of what you guys think of this so far...anyways. Next chapter we find out what happened to the Freedom Fighters Sonic, who had been fighting Scourge, and where this time's version of Tails is too! See you all (possibly) soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: *pokes her head cautiously into the room before ducking out again to avoid the things thrown* I'm so sorry guys…I've been so busy lately, I haven't had the time to finish this up and post it. So I took a couple hours today to write and edit it to put up. Please, don't forget to read and review!**

 **Brightshadow: Idalia does not own anything in this story, except her OC.**

 _Girl of Darkness10: Thanks lol. I do try ;)_

'' _ **Dark Sonic's thoughts''**_

'' _Sonic's thoughts''_

 **The Great Forest, 11:50 AM**

"So….uh…what are we waiting for?"

Sally turned to look at the hedgehog and werehog in the clearing.

"Well, one of our core members, Sonic, was fighting Scourge just a couple moments before you showed up with the two Overlanders. We're going to wait here for him since he might end up needing our help."

"Scourge?"

"He was the Sonic from one of the alternate zones, Moebius. In a fight against Sonic though, he absorbed some of the Master Emerald's power, turning his fur green and eyes an icy blue."

Idalia looked at her father, who looked to be thinking hard about something.

"I take it then he's not a good guy, if he and this Sonic are fighting."

Sally nodded.

"He's an evil version who's taken over his zone, and trying to take over ours."

Hunter stared at Sally, who shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Is he the reason you guys are this Freedom Fighter group?"

Sally shook her head.

"No, he's just one of the many adversaries we've encountered. The main reason for this group is Julian Kintobor, or as he likes calling himself, Dr. Robotnik. He was my father's warlord many years ago, and he betrayed us, in a coup d'état to take over. We were secreted away to Knothole, which became our base of operations. We've made strikes at the city, but Robotnik has a firm hold on most of Mobius."

'' _ **Their idea of a firm hold is nothing compared to the sway I held over the planet.''**_

Hunter snorted, which earned him a strange look from Rotor, and a suspicious one from Sally and Bunnie.

'' _Firm hold? You? Hah. Shadow and the others made strikes at you, and inspired so many people to fight back for how long before you resorted to using Idalia to find them?''_

Dark Sonic's growl deep inside Hunter's mind just made him smirk.

Watching the two newcomers closely, Sally could see Idalia looking worriedly at her father, who seemed to be deep in thought.

At the sound of a sonic boom nearby, Hunter's head jerked up and stared in the direction it came from, clawed hands coming up, and body shifting into a defensive position, Idalia doing the same beside him. The rest of the Freedom Fighters also got into fighting positions, when all of a sudden a blue hedgehog came skidding into the clearing on his back, a green one walking out of the forest after him with a wicked smile on his face. Sally leaned over to whisper quietly to Hunter and Idalia.

"The blue hedgehog is our final member, Sonic, and the green hedgehog is Scourge."

Sonic slowly stood up, blue fur smeared with dirt, and a bruise starting to become visible on his left cheek. A quick glance over to his friends revealed two new sapients standing with them, one that looked eerily like Scourge. The fact that Sally did not seem to be concerned convinced him though that the two new sapients were on their side.

This moment of distraction would cost Sonic though, as Scourge once again dashed forward and hit Sonic, sending him flying into a tree at the edge of the clearing. Sally glared at Scourge, who smirked back at her.

Behind the group of Freedom Fighters, Hunter looked at the two speedsters fighting, then at Idalia. Lowering his voice and switching to ancient Echidnan so none of the freedom fighters would understand him, he spoke quickly to Idalia.

"Ou apospásei tin prosochí, na ton odigísei píso sto dásos, an boreíte. Écho mia idéa."

Sally turned around quickly to look at the pair and stop them from doing something they'd regret, but it was too late. Hunter dashed into the forest, and Idalia had shot at the two speedsters at speeds that could rival them easily. She collided with Scourge, who let out a shocked cry, and then ran after Hunter, with Scourge following.

 _Cue Green Forest music from SA2_

Hunter dashed through the forest on all fours, ducking under branches and leaping over fallen logs. Soon, Idalia caught up and slowed to his pace, followed by the other hedgehog, Scourge. Jumping for a branch above, Hunter grabbed on to it, and Scourge, who had been going right for him, wasn't able to stop him in time and hit the trunk of the tree. Growling, Hunter dropped down on top of Scourge, who realized he was now unable to move with the heavy werehog on top of him.

 _End music_

"Alright Scourge, you're going to come peacefully with me now."

Scourge smirked.

"And why should I? If Sonic can't stop me, what hope do you think YOU have?"

Hunter growled, green eyes narrowing and the hold he had on Scourge's arms tightening until Scourge could practically hear his bones creaking.

"Simple. I've learned the hard way that a freed enemy is a more dangerous enemy. I lost my brother because I didn't properly deal with one of my enemies. I won't let these people be put through the same. Now either you come, or I break your legs and carry you. I will do what I have to, to protect them and their innocence."

Scourge stared at Hunter, eyes wide.

"Alright, alright! I'll come quietly and won't try to escape. You have my word."

Hunter scoffed.

"Whatever that is worth."

Picking up the green hedgehog by one of his arms, Hunter tugged Scourge along back to the clearing, where Sally and Sonic were arguing over the trustworthiness of them when they had run off, followed by Scourge. The arguing sapients stopped though, when they noticed Hunter dragging Scourge by one of his arms, and the look of wariness and grudging respect whenever he looked at Hunter. Idalia followed her father, skipping happily.

Antoine and Rotor shared an amazed look, while Bunnie looked at Sally and Sonic, who both looked slightly suspicious.

"How exactly did you manage to take down Scourge, when Sonic has trouble with him sometimes?"

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"You're joking, right? My daughter is faster than this reject. Also had quite a few fights with sapients with their speed back in our original time."

With that statement, Hunter grabbed Scourge's scruff and tossed him to the ground in front of Sally. Scourge glared back at Hunter, who smirked at him. Getting up and brushing his fur clear of dirt, Scourge rolled his eyes and held out his arms for Sally to tie. He smirked at Sonic and chuckled.

"One day Sonic. One day you'll be just like me. All it takes is one bad day and the whole world could go to hell for all you'll care."

Sonic stepped forward with a snarl.

"Never."

Sally put a hand on Sonic's shoulder, giving him a significant look.

"Don't go starting another fight Sonic. Come on guys, let's get back to Knothole and show our two new friends their new home."

With that, she handed the rope to Antoine and took the lead with Sonic and Bunnie, and the three of them started talking in hushed tones. Hunter and Idalia took up the rear, Hunter keeping a close eye on Scourge.

"Sal-gal, there's something ah saw when Scourge was talkin' to Sonic. When he said all it takes is one bad day and the whole world could go to hell, Hunter looked pretty upset about something. Had his ears flat back and everything. Did the whole zoning out thing too, like he was arguing with himself or something, like back when you were talkin' about Robotnik."

Sally sighed and looked back briefly at Hunter, who was glaring at Scourge.

"What choice do we have but to trust them for now? They have nowhere to go, we can't just throw them out just because they didn't share all their secrets with us. For now we'll give them a hut, and discuss this all in the morning."

"Alright Sal-gal. I'll go with you on this. I just hope you're not wrong about them."

"Me too Bunnie….me too."

 **Me: Okay…yeah. That didn't turn out quite the way I planned. I'm sorry it's short, I'm sorry there wasn't much of a fight between Hunter and Scourge, but this was the best I could do while trying to slog through writer's block and my final semester of college. I'll try to make the next chapter better…and earlier than 6 months later! (I'm so sorry!)**


End file.
